


On The Right Track

by NeKozumeKen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, F/M, Fights, M/M, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeKozumeKen/pseuds/NeKozumeKen
Summary: "𝘒𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯, 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩?""𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭. 𝘛𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦.""𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦?""𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯. 𝘐𝘧 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴, 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶."
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6





	On The Right Track

Heaving a sigh, Kenma closed his locker and zipped up his racing jacket, ruffling his hair making it a bit messy before going out with his helmet on his side. 

Tonight is his last match. The last match he'll be competing against his ex-boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou. 

He got out to the track and saw his car, the one he used when Kuroo taught him how to drive it around the race track. The one that pushed hin to racing. The one that made him realized he wants to do it.

Kuroo doesn't want him to but he didn't have a choice but to let him do what he wants. 

Pushing his thoughts aside, he looked to his left and saw Kuroo and his new girlfriend, Alisa, the same girl that happens to be the main reason of their break up. 

Basically, Kenma caught Kuroo cheating behind his back. They broke up but got back together again after Kuroo promised that he won't do it again. Of course, the shorter male fell for his sugar-coated words, not even looking through his lies. After a month, Kenma caught Kuroo once again, but this time, Kenma had enough. Knocking on the door of Kuroo's apartment, it opened and revealed a shirtless Kuroo with Alisa peeking from behind. Kuroo got irritated to see a drunk Kenma infront of his porch so he doesn't have a choice. He closed the door and wore a shirt before leaving the apartment and dragging Kenma on a dark alleyway near his apartment. Kuroo pushed the pudding head boy towards the concrete wall and tried to compose himself.

"𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶?! 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦?!" 

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦? 𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸? 𝘕𝘰, 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘠𝘖𝘜?! 𝘐 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘐 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴!"

Going back to the present, Kuroo put up a smile on his face as he saw Kenma looking at him. But, Kenma just rolled his eyes and wore his helmet before walking towards his team who were preparing and fixing his car for him. 

"I know this is kinda sad for you since it's your last match and Kuroo is one of the competitors but Kenma-"

"Stop. Let's not talk about the past anymore. I just need to focus on this race and I'll be fine, Yaku."

Yaku sighed and just patted his back as the racers were called to get ready. Kenma got inside his car and drove to his assigned place, just behind Kuroo's.

Engines started roaring as the game is about to begin. As the countdown reached 1 and the flag was brought down, cheers and screams invaded the bleachers. 

To say that Kenma wasn't scared was an understatement. He was terrified. Kuroo used to be by his side during all of his match guiding him but now, he has to face it all alone, all by himself. 

His main focus now is about finishing the race without any help from anyone. Switching off the radio he used to communicate with his team, he stepped onto the pedal once more as he can feel his speed accelerated.

Matching up with Kuroo's car, he decided to overtake but Kuroo has other plans. Kuroo bumped his car against Kenma's which caught the younger offguard. He was shocked by the sudden attack but he decided to do the same thing to Kuroo with much more force which startled the older.

When Kuroo was about to do it again, Kenma did the trick Kuroo once taught him. Step on the brake and let your enemy fall right into your trap. Kuroo never had an idea that Kenma will used the trick against him as his car crashed on another racer's car which made him to release his grasp on his steering wheel. 

Kuroo's car swerved until it stopped in the middle of the track and Kenma didn't have enough time to react and avoid his car. He crashed onto Kuroo's car as his vision started to blur. 

Kenma smiled as he tried moving around. He turned his head to look at his left and saw Kuroo's bloody face. 

Kenma can feel tears welling up in his eyes. "Atleast I died doing the thing I loved." He muttered.

Their teams got on the track and ran their way towards the scene but before they could even reach it, an explosion happened right before the eyes, killing both of the most experienced and respected racers in their country.

"𝘒𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯, 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩?"

"𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭. 𝘛𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦."

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦?"

"𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯. 𝘐𝘧 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴, 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶."


End file.
